


After New York

by ArtjuiceRP



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtjuiceRP/pseuds/ArtjuiceRP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry didn't know why they had gone to Storybrooke, but it made his mum happier. He just couldn't immediately see why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After New York

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble! I hope you all like it!

For a long time, Henry was used to it being just him and his mother. And he had liked it like that.

Of course, he was open to the idea of someone joining their family. He wouldn't mind if his mum got married and he would be overjoyed with a sibling or two.

But that had only ever seemed possible within the last year.

Before New York, it had always been 'Emma and Henry'. Sure, she went out occasionally, leaving him with babysitters when she had a date or a job, sometimes both at the same time, but they always preferred to do things together.

They would work on his homework together, even though his mum isn't much help, and then have ice cream in front of the tv once all his work was finished. When she finally gave in and bought him a playstation, he wanted to play with her, even though her characters were always levels below his.

The move to New York was a decision they made together.

~*~

His mum had been dating Walsh for four months before Henry met him, five months before they spent time together, just the guys.

He liked Walsh. Walsh took him to sports games and helped him with all the science homework that his mum always struggled with. And maybe Henry never chose to spend time with Walsh, only spending time with him when Walsh or his mother suggested it, but Walsh made his mum happy.

All Henry really wanted was his mum's happiness.

But then Walsh proposed. Henry had seen it coming, thought that maybe they would finally let someone else into their family, but he was unable to ignore a slight feeling of uncertainty. And then his mum said no and they left New York, bags packed for a few weeks away and an unfamiliar, leather-clad man sitting in the front seat of the bug.

~*~

Storybrooke was nothing like New York. His mum was busier than she had ever been, dropping him off with various people that she knew and returning hours later, bags under her eyes and Killian Jones at her side.

Not to say he didn't like the attention. Whenever he was left with Granny, he received as much hot chocolate as he could possibly want, as well as ice cream sundaes covered with extra everything. With Archie, he got to take Pongo the dalmatian out for walks. And with Mayor Mills, or Regina, which was the name she preferred, he could do whatever he wanted as long as he remained by her side.

He liked Regina most.

~*~

Although he missed New York, Henry knew that Storybrooke made his mum happier. Despite everything that had happened since their arrival, she smiled wider than she had at home, even if the smiles occurred less often.

Something was happening in Storybrooke, something that made his mum stressed and busy, something that had led to the death of his father, a man he had never met, had never wanted to meet until he knew he no longer had the option.

He didn't know what that something was.

But he did know that Killian Jones was the reason behind his mother's smiles.

So when his mum ushered him out of his father's wake, he wasn't too surprised that it was Killian who had been put in charge of watching over him.

His mum felt comfortable leaving him with Killian, something that had taken Walsh months, and it was in this moment that he was absolutely certain that it would no longer be 'Emma and Henry', that his mum was choosing to let someone else into their small family.

~*~

He had never seen his mum smile wider than when Henry told her that if he had to be left with anyone, he would like it to be Killian.

It wasn't entirely true. He would like to be left with Regina just as much as Killian.

But Henry had never asked to spend time with Walsh before. And his mum knew that.

Killian seemed nervous when he arrived at Granny's, maybe because he knew that Henry had asked for him specifically, but his eyes remained locked on Henry's mum as she said goodbye. A kiss on the forehead for Henry, as always, followed by something new. His mum had reached up and given Killian a brief kiss and a muttered 'I'll see you later' before dashing out the door.

Henry had never seen a man look so surprised.


End file.
